The Gray Sibblings
by HollisterHunx94
Summary: This is a story about The Gray Brothers and their little sister Jenna. Jenna is always getting herself into situations,problems and lots of drama. Luckly her brothers are there for her.Follow them through all of the problems.Better then sounds,language.
1. The Cheater

**Okay Jenna is the Jonas Brothers little sister, who is almost thirteen. This takes place in the Summer and the Jonas Brothers are on their tour, most of the time. All four of them are very close. Please read and review, if you have comments, please share, opinions, please state, criticism, I can take it.**

**Thank you hope you enjoy the story ****J**

**FYI: They also call Jenna Bits and Bitsy **

Jenna rushed in the door, quickly closing it behind her and slumping down against it. She buried her eyes in her hands and began to cry, no not cry, sob. Her whole body shook. How could he, after everything they had been through, and it ends like this. She was so hurt, angry, upset, she let out high pitch scream. All the sudden she heard footsteps running down the stairs.

She look her hands away from her face, she was pose to be the only one here. Her brothers and parents were all on the tour, and she had flown home for her best friends 13 birthday blow out party. It was pose to be tomorrow but at the moment she didn't know if she would be able to go and face everyone, cause by then they would all know what happened.

Soon the steps had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Jenna! Are you okay!" She heard and now saw, Nick. Then Joe, then Kevin. They all rushed to her side and Nick pulled her onto his lap and she turned and sobbed into his shoulder. He patted her back whispering

"Shh Jenna calm down what happened?" Nick asked as his brothers looked at their sobbing sister in question.

"I gave him everything," she sobbed

"Gave who everything?" Joe asked

"Who do you think!" She said turning her head sideways on Nicks shoulder. Now most almost thirteen year old girls wouldn't sob into their brothers shoulder why sitting on his lap. But she had a close relationship with all her brothers. And for being thirteen she was a little on the shorter, skinnier side.

"What did he do!" Kevin yelled as they all figured out who she was talking about. It was her boyfriend, Mark.

"I got a text, saying that he was half way to the park and he would see me soon. With a little heart (3). So I thought that maybe he had sent me a text that I hadn't gotten or something that had said meet me at the park. So I started for the park. On the way I had sent him a text saying that I would be there soon, also. He sent back a text saying oh wrong person, don't come, talk to you later bye. Not even saying he loved me or anything. So I decided to go see what was up. I arrived at the park only to see…" she broke off and buried her head in Nick's shoulder and started to sob again.

"Shh Bits, it will be okay, go on, please." Kevin said bending down next to her.

"I saw him making out with another girl." She started crying her whole body heaved in Nicks arms.

"Shh Jenna calm down deeps breaths," Nick said as he looked up at Joe and Kevin, they looked angry. Nick stood up with Tara still in his arms. They all knew how much she had loved that boy. She spent every moment talking to him from the time she woke up to the time she went to bed. She missed him terribly on the tours. And he seemed to feel the same way about her. How dare he do this to her. They were going to do something about this. Nick carried Jenna into the living room and set her down on the coach were she tucked her knees into her and laid her head on them. Nick walked back to the other two.

"I can not believe him!" Nick said in a loud whisper.

"We have to do something he cant get away with hurting out sister!" Joe said

"We can't hurt him," Kevin said

"I don't care what we can and can't do," Joe said. They sat in silence thinking about what to do. All the sudden they heard Jenna's ring tone went off.

"It's him!" They heard her sob. They rushed into the room right as she answered.

"Hello." she said

"Jenna I'm sorry, she was all over me," Jenna rolled her eyes

"Mhm."

"Please we need to talk, can I come over?" Jenna looked at her brothers they smiled and nodded their heads.

"Sure."

"Okay be there later, maybe…nine-ish?

"Yeah. Bye." She hung up.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Put this guy in his place," Nick smiled. Jenna gave him a weak smile back.

Next Chapter…

"_No, stop it, I know what you did!" Jenna yelled "You no good ass!"_

_Mark looking offended, slapped her across the face, bringing tears to her eyes…._

**Okayy next chapter will be loads better. Promise. Now this is just drama number one in the Jonas's lives. Please review and stick with me…please :)**


	2. Mark gets violent

**Thank you so much to everyone who replayed and added my story to alert/favorites! Hope everyone likes this chapter. Pleasee review. Thanks!**

Jenna waited patently on the coach, counting down the minutes till he came. Every once and awhile one of her brothers would check up on her but she knew they were making a plan or something so she didn't keep them long. Finally at 7, she got tired of waiting and decided to go up in her room and work on the song she was writing.

She made her way up the stairs and to her room. She picked up her guitar and started to play. Singing along trying to think of the perfect bridge for her song. She got so into it she forgot the time and before she knew it the doorbell was going off.

She gasped and ran downstairs were her brothers were waiting.

"Jen, go sit on the coach, we will show your 'friend' in," Joe said. Jenna nodded and went to the coach.

Nick opened the door and smiled at Mark.

"Er, um, I thought you were on your tour," he gasped

"Nope." Nick grinned

"I think I have to go….." Mark said

"Oh no you don't," Kevin grabbed his arm and pulled him inside closing the door behind him.

"Look guys I'm sorry please," Mark started.

"Don't tell that to us." Nick said pointing to Jenna. Sitting on the coach at the site of Mark she wanted to cry again. He was just so cute! And his personality was even better. Man she had really loved him. She knew that was not believable since she was not even thirteen but she did, she loved him so much. But not anymore. He stood there for a second, just starring into her beautiful eyes before he averted his glance.

"Look I need to talk to Jenna, alone. " he said to her brothers. They looked ready to protest but Jenna stopped them.

"Guys thanks so much, but I need to handle this alone," her brothers looked at each other then agreed . Sher stepped outside into the backyard with Mark.

"Okay, talk." She said

"Look. It was not me it was her."

"Oh I'm sure."

"You weren't there I know what I did and didn't do."

"I saw that text. You sent it to me remember." She argued.

"I,um,it." He stopped talking and looked around. Jenna smiled a victory smile.

"Exactly." She said. All the sudden he grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk about this away from your brothers." He said rather harshly.

"No stop it, I know what you did!" Jenna yelled "You no good ass!"

Mark look offended and outraged, slapped her across the face. Tears sprung to her eyes. He had hit her hard and her cheek stung. Her brothers seeing what happened started to run outside. Mark grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him as he started to run out of the yard. She started yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs. Her brothers ran after them. Mark seeing that he didn't have an escape put Jenna in front of him putting his arms around her throat. She gave a little squeal.

"LET HER GO!" Kevin yelled.

"No go away we were talking!" Mark yelled getting nervous.

"You slapped her!" Nick yelled. While they yelled back and forth Kevin slipped away and called the police. Joe took a step toward and Mark backed up squeezing his arms tighter around her throat.

"Ow stop that hurts!" she yelled trying to push him away. Joe and Kevin looked at each other and backed up a bit.

All the sudden they heard police sirens.

"Where's the other one!" Mark yelled, referring to Kevin. "He didn't call the police did he! Oh your sisters in for it!" He knocked Jenna in the back of the head and she stopped squirming as she screamed with pain.

"STOP!" Joe yelled becoming worried. The sirens approached and they heard doors slamming. Mark squeezed Jenna's neck as hard as he could between his inside elbows. The police came running and saw what was happening. Nick and Joe both ran for their sister.

The police pulled Mark's arms away from Jenna's neck and she feel to the ground. Two of the four police slapped hand-cuff around the kicking screaming boys wrists and hulled him to the police car, loading him in and driving away. The other two bent down by Jenna who was in Joe's arms. She was sobbing and taking deep breaths.

"Joe look at her neck!" her neck was red and bruises from the tight squeeze he had her in was starting to form.

"I think we should call an ambulance," one of the remaining police said and took out her walky-talky.

"Jenna come on talk to us," Kevin said.

"My head and neck hurtsssss," she moaned and Joe pulled her into a tighter squeeze rocked her small body back and forth.

They sat in silence, only Jenna's sobs being heard, until the ambulance sirens cut through the silence.

The ambulance workers allowed all the brothers into the ambulance. The shaking sobbing Jenna in Joe's arms the whole trip, until she feel into a deep sleep.

**Okayy, please review and give you true opinions. Next chapter will be Jenna in the hospital and what happens to Mark. Then I will be starting in on my second drama. **


	3. Mark's back

**Okay so this chapter won't be as eventful but it will have what happens to Mark and what the Jonas Brothers do. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate them and I hope they can keep up. In this chapter Nick gets a little violent at the end and at the very end there is an insight to my next drama.**

Jenna woke up, her head hurts and her throat hurt. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital room. How did I get here, she thought. All the sudden last nights events flooded into her mind. She moaned and closed her eyes. When all the sudden she heard the door open and whispers. She opened her eyes and she saw her brothers and she smiled and sat up.

"Jenna!" they all yelled in unison and rushed to her bedside.

"Are you okay, do you remember what happened, do you feel okay?" the questions were rushed at once and made her dizzy.

"Guys stop!" she commanded. They grew quiet. "My head hurts a lot, and my throat just hurts a little. Are there any marks?" she asked . Nick just handed her a mirror and she looked into the reflection of her bruised neck. Grimaced, setting the mirror back down.

"We were so worried when you passed out in the ambulance," Joe said.

"I swear if I ever get my hands on the weasel!" Kevin yelled. Jenna smiled at her brothers concern.

"What happened to him anyway," she said quietly looking at her lap. Nick looked angry.

"I will be back." he said storming out of the room.

"Was it something I did?" Jenna asked, a bit upset.

"No it's okay Bits, you didn't do anything." Joe said, a little mad at Nick. He got up.

"I'm going to go see what that was about." he said walking out of the room. He turned to see Nick slumped up against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Nick what was that about. I think you upset Jenna a little bit." Joe said a bit harshly.

"I'm sorry. I was just upset over everything that happened. I mean our twelve year old sister is sitting in a hospital bed from something that a boy did to her why we were right there." All Joe's anger at Nick went away.

"I know how you feel, but we did what we would have tried to get her away from him, she could have been hurt worse. She's going to be okay."

"I guess but I swear that boy is dead." Nick said standing up. Joe just nodded as he led Nick back into the room. Nick went over to Jenna and apologized.

All the sudden the two police that were at the house the night before walked in, with Mark. Jenna gasped and tried to sink under her blankets she wanted nothing to do with that boy. Nick who was closet whispered to her.

"Jenna come on sit up we got to work things out." She sat up and gave Mark her evil stare and his cheeks flashed red and he turned away. Nick sat on the bed next to her and Kevin and Joe stood.

"Sorry to just drop in like this but we need to work out what happened here. We have mark's story. Now we would like to hear yours." The lady police said.

"Okay Jenna said." She started from the beginning telling everything from the text to the slap.

"Then he hit me in the head and then everything with the basically strangling thing." She said finishing with an evil glance at Mark.

"Thank you, now if you wouldn't mind I know you guys," she paused look at Kevin, Joe, and Nick "would like to TALK with Mark while we talk to Jenna alone." The brothers smiled and nodded leading Mark out of the room.

"Now listen here kid and listen good. First you cheat on our sister. Then you hurt her. You are in some deep trouble and we would like nothing else better to beat the hell out of you but we can't." Nick said.

"I know. I know what I did was wrong and I want you to know that I told the police the truth about everything."

"That is good. But why. That's all I want to know is why." Kevin said.

"I guess I was just mad and annoyed that I never got to see her. And I know I should have just broke it off. But she's just so beautiful and has the best personality and I just love her."

"If you loved her you wouldn't mind that she's miles away and you wouldn't have done that. You little ass. You don't think we know what you are trying to do! Trying to make us feel sorry for you is not going to help anything." Joe said

"I know it's just I missed her and when ever something happened Ally, the girl I was kissing, was always there for me And our relationship just kind of snowballed. I was wrong to kiss her."

"Yes it was. Now why did you have to hurt Jenna, physically." Nick said.

"I was scarred I guess I thought you guys were going to kill me after I slapped her."

"You got that right!" Kevin said. Mark continued to try to get them un mad and Joe and Kevin argued back. All the sudden Nick, who had been quiet for the last few minutes, took a step toward Mark.

"How dare you hurt my sister then try to cover up for it with lies. How dare you. I'll kill you. She's the one in the hospital bed not you. You haven't even said your sorry to her! You told her you wouldn't ever do something like this then you do and don't even have the guts to say sorry. Your dead." He took another step.

"Nick don't!" Joe said stepping forward to stop his brother from doing something which he will regret. Mark stood there a bit scarred. Nick pushed Joe out of the way and launched a punch at Mark's head he ducked and backed away.

"Nick stop!" Kevin said trying to hold him back but he launched another hit at Mark's face. Hitting him right in the eye.

"NICK!" both his brothers pulled him back at Mark hld his eye backing away.

"What is going on here!" The guy police said stepping out of the room. No one said anything.

"Did one of you punch him!" he demanded looking at the brothers. "Was it you." pointing at Nick, which it was clear it had been him.

"It's not his fault. I made him I egged him on and told him he could. I made him mad and threatened to hurt Jenna again. It's my fault." Mark said. All three of the brothers looked at Mark.

"No, look it was me." Nick said

"Nick you don't have to be nice. I hurt Jenna and threatened to do it again. So there's no need. " Mark said and walked away so the police would follow him.

"Don't worry about it I would have done the same thing for my sister if he was saying trash like that. We'll take care of him and now that we have everything that happened, both sides of the story are the same, you guys won't be disturbed again and Mark will go to Juive. Innless you want to sue."

"No we don't want to we just want this to be done."

"Okay then good day Jonas's." The police said and walked after Mark. The three brothers looked each other before walking into Jenna's room and telling her everything that happened. She smiled.

"Thank you so much guys."

"No problem, your our sister and it's no problem at all for us to stick up for you." Nick said. After that the doctor came in telling them they could go . They all went to Kevin's car and they started home.

When all the sudden they were hit head on by a semi truck…………………….

**Okay. How did you like the first drama? Excited for the next? Please review**


	4. The Hospital

Lights flashed. Over and over. Jenna tried to move. She couldn't. Her head hurt, her body was squeezed into a tight space. Were was she, what happened? Her mind spun and she could barley open her eyes. She heard voices and sirens. Her eyes started to close, she could feel blood running down her face, legs, and arms. Her eyes closed, and didn't open them back up, as she feel into a deep, unconscious state.

Third person POV of Mrs. Gray

Mrs. Gray watched as they pulled out Nick out of the rubble that use to be a car. Tears ran down her cheek as her husband pulled her close. How could this happen? Why did it have to be her kids? Why not someone else's? She knew that was selfish but she couldn't help it. They put Nick's lifeless body into an ambulance and it drove off, sirens blaring. Next the pulled Kevin out. She cried more, were all her children that were in that car unconscious? As they drove off with Kevin, Joe was pulled out. He looked worse then the other two. She turned away, she couldn't sand seeing her little boys like this. Would they all make it? Last, they pulled out Jenna's limp body. She started sobbing and broke down, falling to the ground. She had stayed strong about the boys, they hadn't look to beat up, except maybe Joe, and they all looked like they would make it, but Jenna, was a different story. Her lifeless, small body, was covered in blood, her hair was matted, her clothes ripped. They put her into the ambulance and quickly drove off. The police came over and talked to the two Gray parents. Both were in tears.

--Nick--

Nick blinked his eyes open. Where was he? He tried to move but groaned in pain when he did. He then remember what happened. They had been driving down the road when they were hit head on by a truck. Nick wondered how his siblings were. He remembered, after the truck hit them, and the car flipped over an skidded down the road a bit, he thought they all went unconscious, he knew he had been. But he remembered coming out of it, and looking and Jenna, the only one he could see, she looked beat up. He wanted to reach out and bring her into a hug, even though she w as unconscious, but he couldn't move.

Nick pressed the button that called the nurse. And two nurses and a doctor rushed in.

"Nick how are you?" the doctor asked

"I hurt all over,"

"Well that is not a surprise. You have a broken leg, a broken arm, two broken ribs, and many bruises and cuts."

"How are my siblings?"

"Well Kevin came conscious about two hours ago, he is the most undamaged of all of you. He has a broken leg, and a broken rib. Joe is still unconscious, he has two broken legs, 5 broken ribs, and a little bit of internal bleeding, maybe a concussion." Nick looked away, then looked back.

"What about Jenna," he said in a whisper, the doctor hadn't mentioned her, he thought maybe, she didn't make it. The doctor looked grim, Nick braced himself for those words, he had tears running down his cheeks.

"She is still alive." the doctor said. Nick looked revealed and let out a sigh of relief.

"But she is in a coma, she has broken rids, bone, internal bleeding, external bleeding, she has lost lots of blood. " he said

"Is she going to make it?"

"Honestly, I don't know." the doctor said. Nick bit his lip and looked away, saying a silent prayer in his head. "Would you like us to move Kevin in here?" the doctor asked. Nick, still looking away nodded his head. The doctor left.

In about a half hour they brought Kevin, still laying in his bed. The doctors walked out Nick turned to him, his eyes teary.

"You found out about Jenna," he guessed. Nick nodded.

"She'll be fine Nick, she's a strong girl."

"I know, but I'm still worried. " Nick said.

"Me too," Kevin said laying his head down and looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know what we would do if we lost her." Nick whispered, not wanting to think about it but he had to.

"Me neither, it would be hard, but let's not think about that," Kevin said closing his eyes. They both didn't say anything and were soon fast asleep.

--Joe--

Joe opened his eyes, and quickly sat up, giving a little yelp in pain and fell back down on his bed. He looked around, he saw his parents rushing over to him.

"Joe, how are you feeling are you okay, do you remember what happened," his mother rushed.

"Mom!" he yelled.

"Sorry, I was just so worried!"

"I feel okay I guess, just pain, and we got in a crash, is everyone okay?" he asked. He saw his mothers smile fall and his father pulled her close. Joe's mouth fell open and tears rushed down his face.

"Did someone not make it?" he said quietly

"Oh no Joe it's not that," his father said, Joe relaxed a bit.

"Then what is it?"

"Your sister, she's in critical condition, she's in a coma." his father said. Joe looked upset.

"No," he whispered, tears falling from his eyes. His father shook his head.

"What about Kevin and Nick," he asked.

"They just have some broken bones and ribs, you are worse then them, they are both conscious but asleep right now," hi father in formed him then went and got a doctor and the doctor told Joe everything that was wrong with him.

--3 days later--

Kevin and Nick were both released from the hospital, and went straight to Joe's room. All three decided to go over and see their sister for the first time since the crash. A nurse pushed Joe in a wheelchair, while Kevin and Nick both had crutches.

They walked in the room and were all brought to tears. Their little sister lie helplessly and motionless on the bed. She had tons of wires attached to her, she had her legs propped up in the air. She had a neck braces on and one of her arms was in a cast. Her face was covered in scratches and bruises. Her lips were swollen, and her nose broken. All three were silent as the sounds of monitors filled the room. They went over to their sister, Kevin and Nick pulling up a chair, and Joe sat in his wheelchair. They all stared at their sister not talking. And it stayed that way for the next two hours before Joe broke the silence, humming to Hello Beautiful. Nick started to singing it

_Hello Beautiful How's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California I've been missing you its true But tonight I'm gonna fly Yea tonight I'm gonna fly Cause I could go across the world See everything and never be satisfied If I couldnt see those eyes Hello Beautiful It's been a long time Since my phone's rung And you've been on that line I've been missing you it's true But tonight I'm gonna fly Yea tonight I'm gonna fly Cause I could go across the world See everything and never be satisfied If I couldnt see those eyes_

All the sudden the monitors started to beep, all three stopped and looked at each other.

All the sudden Jenna_…………_

_**Pleaseeeeeeeeee reviewed!!**_


	5. What happened?

**Sorry it's taken me awhile to update. I've been so busy. So read and hopefully you will enjoy.**

Nurses rushed in around then. One of the nurses told the three brothers to leave and quickly ushered them out of the room. They sat in the hallway stunned for about 10 seconds before a doctor with a defibrillators went running in Jenna's room. They all froze and starred at each other. Nick slid down the wall onto the floor. Joe sat in a chair putting his head in his hands and started crying. Kevin started pacing.

--inside Jenna's room--

The machines going off meant that Jenna's heart had stopped. The doctors had rushed in and seeing this called for a defibrillators…..

"Clear!" the doctor yelled for the third time. This time Jenna was revived. The doctors stayed for a few seconds longer to make sure her heart didn't stop again. They then walked out.

"What happened?" Joe rushed

"Is she okay?" Nick asked

"She is now." the doctor replied.

"What happened?" Kevin asked

"Her heat stopped." the doctor replied. All three boys faces fell and they looked stunned. They stood like that silent for a few minutes before Nick dashed into Jenna's room. Joe and Kevin followed. They all stood and looked at their little sister in silence until Kevin spoke up.

"Her heart stopped." he said still stunned, he sat down and closed his eyes putting his head in his hands.

"This can't be happening." Joe said sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Nick sat down on the edge of Jenna's bed. No one talked, but soon Nick heard quiet snores from both his brothers. He got up and sat in the chair next to Jenna's bed. He started to drift off to sleep when he heard a voice…

It wasn't his brothers….

It wasn't the doctors….

Or the nurses…..

His eyes shoot open……

"JENNA!"

**Okayy I know that was short but please bare with me. Please review.**


	6. Jenna comes to

Sorry for the wait on the update been super busy. But schools almost out so they will be coming quicker. So hope you like the chapter. As always please read and review : )

It wasn't his brothers….

It wasn't the doctors….

Or the nurses…..

His eyes shoot open……

"JENNA!"

Nick jumped up, his screams woke the Joe and Kevin up.

"Nick what is…." Joe started but trailed off when he saw Jena's eyes opening. He looked shocked, as did the other two. Nick was first to speak.

"Jenna, Bits, are you okay?" he said in a calm quiet voice. She moaned and tears started running down her face.

"Bitsy talk to us, what's wrong?" Joe asked

"Pain," was all she said before more tears started funning down her cheeks. Kevin ran into the hall to call some doctors in. They came rushing in.

" Jenna here take these," one of them said handing her some pain killers and some water. She slowly swallowed them. Everyone stood, for what seemed like hours, waiting for them to take effect. Once they took effect Jenna started drifting off to sleep.

"Jenna, can you tell us what happened?" the doctor asked, but it was to late, Jenna was sound asleep. The doctors turned to her brothers.

"When she wakes up come get us ASAP," he said.

The brothers sat, waiting, watching the clock. To Joe it seemed like the clock couldn't get any slower, as day turned to night, she still didn't wake. Joe's eyes got heavy and they closed and he was soon sleeping, drool running down his face.

Kevin sat, looking out of the window into the busy streets, how he wished it would have been him and not Jenna, even though he told Nick Jenna was strong, seeing her little body curled up in that big bed, made her seem small, and he realized, she was very, very lucky, being that small and being that hurt and making it out alive, was very lucky.

Nick looked over to were Kevin sat in the chair, his eyes were closing and he could hear soft snores. Nick glanced at the clock, which read, 11:58. He sighed, he wished Jenna would wake up. He started to close his eyes also when he heard a little moan, his eyes flew open as he realize it was Jenna.

"Jenna?" he asked getting up and walking over to her bed .

"Nick," she said very weakly.

"It's okay Bits, I'm right here." he sat on the side of her bed and she turned toward him.

"Nicky, what happened?" she asked.

"On the way home from the hospital we were hit by a truck, you were got pretty banged up, everyone is super worried about you." Nick said sitting next to her. She scooted next to him.

"Am I going to be okay?" she asked, her voice was worried, quiet, and far away.

"You'll be fine Bits," he said. They sat in silence for awhile, until Nick started to hear

Jenna crying.

"Jenna what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"My head hurts terribly, its making me dizzy and I don't feel good," she said.

"Awe, Bits you will be fine just close your eyes and go to sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes, she continued sniffling for a few minutes before Nick realized she had fallen asleep. Nick slowly got up, trying his hardest not to wake her. He went out in the hall and called his parents, informing them that Jenna had woken up. They hadn't been at the hospital that day because their father had gotten a terrible flu, and their mother had to stay home with him and Frankie. She said that she would come first thing in the mourning and hopefully their father would come too.

--that mourning--

Jenna was awake, and so were the three boys, Jenna was felling better, but maybe it was just the pain killers. All the sudden Frankie came running in, behind them her mother. They both rushed to her bedside, her mother had tears in her eyes and Frankie was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi mom," Jenna smiled

"Oh Jenna!" she cried giving her a hug, trying her best not to cause her any pain.

They talked for the next two hours before Jenna drifted off to sleep.

--three and a half weeks later--

Nick was pushing Jenna in a wheelchair out of her door, she was finally aloud to go home! Everyone was there, and very happy she was able to go home. When all the sudden her doctor stopped them, and asked to speak to Mrs. And Mr. Jonas.

They walked over to them, all the children studied their faces as the doctor told them something. They walked back over. They heard the doctor say

"I'm very sorry about all this and we assure you we ware doing our best to find the person responsible," before walking away.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jenna asked

"It seems as if one of the nurses or doctors or someone alerted the press what time and day you were leaving, apparently they are swarming the places." her mother told her. They all looked at Jenna.

"Oh," she sighed

"Don't worry sweetie there are police out there and everything," Jenna just nodded. They decided to keep going, and made their way to the elevator. They pressed the button to go to the ground floor and approached the door.

"Ready?" Nick asked

"I guess," Jenna said as they started out the first doors and made their way to the second.

--

Sorry this chapter is kind of boring. But the next will be better. Promise! The next one will be what happens with the press. And Jenna finding a new love interest….

Please review!


	7. the party

**Wow…It's been over a year…I'm sorry to everyone who still reads my story I hope to stay on top of updating it! Once again sorry and please review, and check out my other stories!**

As Jenna was wheeled out of the hospital she instantly saw flashes that hurt her eyes. They wheeled her to the car and helped her in. As soon as she was home she had them take her to her room, where she collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. Soon there was a knock on her door and Nick stuck his head in.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Nick came in and sat down on her bed. "What's up?" she questioned him.

"Well we have been of tour for a month now they already have rescheduled all the one we missed. We have to go back on the rode soon."

"How soon?"

"Next Monday..." Jenna sighed and just nodded. Nick left her to her thoughts. She loved going on tours but she got bored and lonely sometimes. But she never could tell her brothers that she knew she loved what they did and loved her and the rest of her family being there too. She would just deal with it.

--That next Monday—

"COME ON JOE WE GOT TO GET GOING!" Mrs. Gray yelled as Joe ran down the stairs pulling two suitcases and had one slung over his shoulder. They all finally got in the tour bus and started out.

A few hours in Kevin got a text from a friend telling them about a party that all four kids were invited to on one of the few days off they had in L.A.

"Can I please go?!" Jenna begged

"I don't know, what do you think honey?"Mrs. Gray asked Mr. Gray

"When is it?"

"Not for a few weeks," Kevin answered

"Fine, only if you are feeling okay though."

"Yes! Thank you mom!"

--Night of the party—

Jenna was sitting on the couch as music played and people dance around her. There were some cute guys there, but ones she had already met. She wanted to meat someone new someone like…_him. _She saw him, she always thought he was cute in the millions of movies he was in, but now she thought he was hot. Jacob Black, (he is not a werewolf or anything in this but I can't use Taylor).

He started making his way toward her and she started fidgeting with her hair and dress.

"Hey," Jacob said "Can I sit down?"

"Of course," Jenna smiled

"I heard about what happened, I'm so sorry how are you? I'm Jacob by the way."

"Oh I know who you are," she smiled again" And I'm fine thanks, I'm recovering quicker then I thought."

"That's good, hey do you want to get out of here? Go talk somewhere or something?"

"Sure I would love that." Jacob helped Jenna stand up and she went to find one of her brothers.

She saw Joe talking to a few other celebrities and she made her way over to him and asked if she could talk to him.

"So me and Jacob are goanna go get a smoothie or something, he will give me a ride back to the hotel bye!" then she disappeared before he could say anything back to her.

"Ready?"

"Let's go," Jenna grinned.

--

Sorry it is so short I need a chance to get back into this but please countinue reading and reviewing


End file.
